herofandomcom-20200223-history
Speckles' sisters
Speckles' sisters are 2 Tarbosaurus in Speckles the Tarbosaurus. Appearances In the beginning of the film, the twins are shown, with Quicks and their mother, choosing a herbivore to hunt. Once they are finished planning their approach, they move out, as their youngest brother, Speckles, watches them. Quicks then alerts the herd, and separates their target from the rest of the herbivores. He then proceeds to herd it towards the Twins, who are hiding behind a clump of bushes. The twins work together, and chase the prey to where their mother is waiting. Once the animal is close enough, she explodes from the bushes, grabs the prey by the throat, and kills it. The twins roar in triumph, with the rest of their family, at the successful hunt. Later that day, they are seen playing tug-of-war, with a bone from their kill, when Speckles tries to join in. However, the twins refuse, and their brother walks over to Quicks, who is sunning himself with their mother. Quicks gives in to Speckles' demands, and takes him for a walk through the forest. There, Speckles comes across a large Therizinosaurus, eating gravel. He accidentally alerts the creature, who is about to kill him, when Quicks intervenes, knocking the dinosaur over! As the two roar at each other, the twins arrive, and distract the Therizinosaurus, while their brothers escape. The next day, Speckles goes on his first hunt with his family. But things don't go as planned, when One-Eye, a fearsome Tyrannosaurus, causes a stampede of herbivores to thunder towards Speckles! The tiny hatchling is caught up in the stampede, while Quicks runs after him, desperately. As an Ankylosaurus causes a pile-up behind Speckles by mistake, Quicks leaps in, tossing his tiny sibling to safety, before being crushed under the stampede! Meanwhile, the twins find themselves cornered on a cliff's edge, as the stampede comes closer and closer to them! Their mother hurries to save her daughters, but she is too late, and the twins are knocked over the cliff, by the stampede! They are mentioned again, later in the film, when Speckles returns to his childhood nest, and tells them that he's home. Skills and Abilities Speckles Sisters have the great strength, size and endurance native to their species. They are shown to be good at coordinating for hunting. Though not as close to Speckles as Blue Eyes, they two still employ ambush and coordination tactics with each-other well to stop opponents. Personality Speckles sisters mostly function as background characters, however when Speckles life is in danger both quickly rush in to save him, willing to risk their own lives for his. Trivia *Next to their mother, and Speckles' two hatchlings, the twins are the only members of Speckles' family to not have names. *They are always seen together. *The only way to tell them apart is their eyes. One of them has yellow eyes, while the other has grayish-blue eyes. *In the stampede scene, the twins are shown to be cornered, on the edge of a cliff, as their mother rushes to save them. A close-up of the twins is shown, with the yellow-eyed one on the right, and the one with blue eyes on the left. A few moments later, after their mother has been pushed over, onto the ground, a second close-up of the twins is shown, but now, they've switched places! The one with yellow eyes is now on the left! Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Protectors Category:Twin/Clone Category:Pure Good Category:Predators Category:Mute Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Loyal